


Sticky

by Branch



Series: Summer [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer.  It's hot.  Ed's efforts to cool down wind up going in slightly unexpected directions.  Porn without Plot of any kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky

Normally Ed liked summer, but East City was in the middle of a bona fide heat wave and he’d had just about enough. He’d stripped down to his lightest shirt and boxers and was still sweltering. Going to the library wasn’t to be thought of. He’d set one foot into the airless, baking-hot rooms and retreated hastily.

It was weather like this that made him consider the benefits of cutting off all his hair.

Somewhere in this city there had to be someplace a little bit cool, he thought desperately.

Maybe it was heat-stroke, or maybe simply a measure of true desperation, but the next thought to occur to him was _Roy. Roy will at least have a fan going._ Which, it had to be admitted, no one left in the headquarters dormitories seemed to.

He made his way, slowly, to Roy’s house, trying to exert the least effort necessary. He didn’t bother with any more clothes than he’d had on already; the few people actually on the street in this heat were wearing even less. He let himself in and followed the whirring sound to find Roy on the back porch.

Sure enough, he was lying, shirtless, directly in the path of a large fan. In addition, he had propped open the door of the small icebox that normally held drinks. Today it held what looked like several boxes worth of popsicles. Going by the testimony of the wrappers scattered about, Roy had polished off a box or two already.

One half of his latest snack was lying on its wrapper just inside the icebox, while the other was poised above Roy’s mouth as he looked up rather languidly at the intrusion.

Ed didn’t bother with a greeting, just swooped down on the spare popsicle and stayed sprawled in front of the open door.

“Nice to see you, too, Edward-kun, do come in and make yourself comfortable,” Roy murmured.

Ed mumbled indecipherable thanks around the popsicle and flopped over onto his back. The ice was wonderfully cold, and he had to resist the urge to lay it over his forehead. He’d only feel hotter for the stickiness when it melted. The chill air washing out from the icebox was absolutely glorious, though, and Ed sighed happily as he pulled the popsicle almost out of his mouth and then sucked it back in. He tried to remember the last time he’d had popsicles. It had been a while; they didn’t travel well.

He took the ice out of his mouth and looked over to thank Roy for letting him intrude. Roy’s expression stopped him with his mouth still open. Roy’s eyes were half-lidded and he had a very recognizable quirk to his lips.

Ed contemplated the thought of rolling around on the floor here with Roy, getting hot and sweaty all over again. He didn’t think today was the day for that. Time for a strategic retreat.

“Surely there’s no need to hurry so on such a lazy day, Edward-kun?” Roy asked as Ed gathered his feet under him. His voice was low and soft, and made Ed hesitate just a bit.

“Well… I don’t… _heek!_“

Roy’s fingers hooked the waist of Ed’s boxers. Ed started, and the angle conspired against both of them. One squawk and several hops later Roy was left holding the garment in question and Ed was free to make a break for it.

Except that Roy was holding the garment in question.

He’d seen less clothed people on the way over, to be sure, but it had usually been the other end that was bare.

As Ed paused, trying to decide whether to jump Roy in an effort to regain his clothing, or make a dash upstairs to appropriate some of Roy’s, Roy rose. He plucked Ed’s popsicle out of his fingers, wrapped one arm around Ed’s chest and pulled him back against Roy’s body.

And something else.

Ed’s breath stopped in shock as something long and icy slid between his cheeks.

“Is that cooler, Edward?” Roy asked.

Any answer Ed might have made was lost in his groan as Roy’s mouth, also cold, closed on his neck. And now that Ed wasn’t in any shape to go anywhere Roy’s arm loosened and his other hand dropped down to draw patterns over Ed’s thighs and stomach with his own popsicle.

Ed’s legs gave way.

He found himself on knees and elbows on the floor, Roy behind him, Roy’s fingers spreading him open, rubbing that slick cold back and forth. As the popsicle melted it trickled down between his legs, dripping off him. The faint, faint sensation made Ed nearly frantic for a firmer touch, for Roy’s hand to finger him, stroke him hard.

“Roy…” he managed to gasp as his lover drew the ice away, slowly, lingering against his entrance.

“No need to hurry, didn’t we agree Edward?” Roy whispered.

“_Roy_…”

And then Roy’s tongue was on him, burning in contrast to the cold before, lapping away the run-off of the popsicle, twisting, probing, teasing. Ed dropped his head down to his crossed wrists and tried to remember how to breathe. Roy’s hand closed around him, thumb running down his length, and Ed stopped caring about breathing.

He spread his legs wider, squirming back against Roy’s touch, silently asking for more, but Roy seemed to be in a mood today. His tongue and hands stayed slow, caressing, wringing aching moans from Ed without holding out any promise of release anytime soon.

“_God_, Roy,” he gasped raggedly, at last, “stop teasing and _fuck_ me!”

Roy’s hands tensed on him, and Ed knew then that he could end this in his own favor right now.

“Fuck me, Roy,” he repeated, letting his voice grow husky, letting it show need. “I want you inside me. Hard. Fast. So deep I can _taste_ you.” Roy was leaning against him now. “Just do it. Fuck me _hard_, Roy. Now. Please.”

“_Ed_.”

Roy’s voice was breathless. This was Ed’s trump card, rarely played, that he could get Roy to do just about anything by asking for it out loud. Roy’s hands closed on his hips and Roy was pushing into him, slick and hard, and Ed pushed back. This time, Roy answered him, thrusting deep and fast, rough and hot inside of Ed. Spikes of pleasure tightened Ed’s muscles loosened his body, and Roy’s hand closing in a fist over Ed’s length was the only thing that kept Roy from fucking Ed flat into the floor. Roy’s touch, inside and out, so hard, so intense, narrowed his world down, down, until the rush of heat overwhelmed him completely.

When Ed remembered how to open his eyes he found himself lying on his side, Roy curled up behind him, both of them panting and, he’d know it!, covered in sweat.

“Hope you’re satisfied,” he mumbled.

“Entirely.” In fact, Roy sounded downright satiated. “And you, Edward?”

“Mmmm. Suppose so.” Ed knew perfectly well that Roy would hear the smile in his voice. He stretched and made a face. “More so if I wasn’t all sweaty and sticky now.”

He couldn’t quite suppress a purr as Roy nibbled on his neck, though.

“Well, come on, then.”

Ed gave Roy a disbelieving look as Roy climbed to his feet and held out a hand. Roy just smirked. Grudgingly Ed let himself be pulled up and, less grudgingly, full length against Roy’s body. Disregarding the heat for a moment he wound his arms around his lover’s neck and looked up at Roy through his lashes. That got him a slow kiss, and Ed chuckled low in his throat at the sweetness lingering on Roy’s mouth.

“So _why_,” he asked against Roy’s lips, “did you want me to stand up when you’ve just made me kind of reluctant to walk for a while?”

“I thought you might like a cool shower to wash off the stickiness.”

Ed was sure, from the way Roy started laughing, that he must have given him an absolutely starry-eyed look. At the moment he didn’t care.

He ordered slightly rubbery legs to work and hauled the still laughing Roy toward the bathroom.

** End **


End file.
